Final Farewell
by catatran33
Summary: A tragic event changes the lives of Michael and Fiona. Will Michael be able to tell Fi he loved her before it's too late? Based on speculations of Ep. SHOT IN THE DARK before it aired. COMPLETE
1. PLEASE!

**A/N: Something along the lines of the Episode "Shot in the Dark" or at least what people speculated before the episode aired. Read, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Something didn't feel right as he stepped out of the Charger. Something was off. His gut feeling told him something horrible was about to happen. And soon.

Fi felt it too. Something or someone was lurking somewhere. Looking around at her surroundings, she didn't see anything disturbed or out of place. _Must all be in my head_, she thought. But then something caught the corner of her eye. It was a small light reflection from a glass object from a nearby rooftop. It could only be one thing.

Michael was still assessing his surroundings, wary of impending danger, when Fi jumped in front of him. For a split second, he didn't realize what was happening…

But then, he heard the distinct sound of a sniper being fired. A moment later, he witnessed the bullet pierce through Fi's white tank top. She dropped to the ground, seemingly lifeless on the cement at his feet.

On instinct, Michael ducked out of the line of the sniper and grabbed his comrade's body under the protection of the rusted metal that separated Michael's loft from the street.

After his initial actions to the situation, Michael began to realize the reality of what happened. He wasn't on the front lines, saving another soldier from the line of fire. He wasn't at war. He wasn't a soldier. He was Michael Westen, a spy. He was in Miami, his home. And he was with a wounded…

"FI!" cried Michael, holding her gently in his arms, wishing that this wasn't happening. "Please! Stay with me! Stay with me, Fi! FI!" He quickly located his blackberry out of the back pocket of his slacks and dialed 911.

"911, what's the emergency?"

"My friend was shot in downtown Miami! Please send help!" Michael shouted frantically at the emergency operator. He hadn't felt this frantic since Fi's incident at the burning house. He was never frantic. Never in his life. But with her, it was always a different story.

"Calm down, sir. Is the victim breathing?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Michael yelled, as sobs started to rack his body. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose Fi. Not now!

"Calm down, sir. Please tell me where you are so I can send you help." Michael told the emergency operator but through tears and half-sobs.

"Sir, the EMTs have been alerted and are on their way. They should be there shortly."

"THAT'S NOT QUICK ENOUGH! I NEED THEM NOW!"

"Sir, we're doing the best we can."

"WELL, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Michael hung up and threw his phone at a nearby wall in anger. Tears streaked his face, as he looked down at Fi who lay lifeless in his strong arms.

"Fi, please! Stay with me! Come on, Fi! Don't you dare die on me!" Michael stroked her slightly cold cheek, her wavy auburn hair. She looked deathly pale as the blood continued to soak through her white tank top. "Please! I need you, Fi!" Michael used one of his hands, trying to suppress the bleeding. But it was no use. Realizing that this might be the last time he'd ever see Fi alive, Michael felt a wave of tears grab at him. He lowered his forehead to her temple, crying into her hair.

He'd seen Fi hurt. But never like this. This was different. This was the end. And Michael knew it, even though he didn't want to believe it.

"Michael?" whispered Fi quietly as she opened her eyes slightly.

"Aw, Fi!" Michael caressed her cheek, slightly wet from his own tears that had fallen from his eyes. He let out a heavy sobbing sigh. "Why? Why did you do it Fi?" Another tear fell out of his the corner of his eye. They just kept coming in torrents, and he was unable to stop them.

"I'm…sorry," Fi breathed between ragged breaths. She looked so weak compared to her once feisty self. It tore Michael apart. If she hadn't stuck by his side, then this would be happening! She would still be kicking his ass and blowing things up with C4.

"Shh, don't talk. The EMTs are on their way. Hold on, Fi." More tears left his eyes, as he leaned down and kissed Fi's forehead, then settled his head against hers. Michael closed his eyes against the pain of reality. _This can't be happening_, he tearfully repeated to himself. _This can't be happening to me_.

"Michael… I know you… don't want to think… about it. But this is the en—"

"NO! IT ISN'T! DON'T SAY THAT! YOU NOT GOING TO DIE! YOU CAN'T DIE, FI!" Michael shouted with force as he shook her in his arms slightly. Another fit of tears welled up in his eyes.

Fi, with all the energy she had left, raised her hand to caress his rough wet cheek. "I am… It's okay, Michael…" She tried to comfort him, but he was beyond repair right now. He was an emotional mess.

"Please, Fi," Michael pleaded. "Don't say that. You can't die. You can't DIE!"

"But I am…"

"You can't leave me, Fi. You can't. I can't live without you! Please! I'll die without you! You can't die. Don't leave me!" Michael begged, yet knowing his words and pleas were going unheard. His efforts were futile. Michael hugged her closer, bring her against him. He didn't care if her blood stained his dress shirt. That would wash off in time. But the blood stains on his hands and the ones ingrained his mind were never going to go away. Never.

"Please, Fi! Don't leave." Michael turned slightly inward, and sadly, yet softly whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"Michael…" Fi was slightly stunned, but not surprised. She had always known Michael's feelings. She was just waiting for him to tell her. In spite of everything, a small smile curved her lips.

Michael knew always knew he loved Fi. Even back in Ireland when they first met. _Then why didn't you tell her before?!_ _I was afraid. Why?! I was afraid that I'd lose her like I did everyone else in my life! I couldn't risk it! If I lost her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Well, it's your last chance, Michael. Do it before it's too late._

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you sooner." Several tears flowed down his cheeks, down toward his chin there they dripped to the bloody ground. "You're everything to me! Please! Please!" Michael bowed his head is sadness, knowing full well that he couldn't stop the angel of death from taking her. He looked up and lowered his head, kissing her in a desperate attempt for a miracle like the ones in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. He wished the kiss could have fixed everything. But it didn't. It never would.

Michael withdrew, looking into Fi's blurry gaze through he tears. He sniffed, and brought his blood stained hand to cup the side of her face. His heart ached, as if there were 1000 lbs. lead weight anchored to his heart. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't focus. _Goddamnit! This can't be happening! Why her?! Why not me?! Take me instead!_ Michael prayed, hoping that God would take him up on his offer. _Please, let me die for her…_

"I... love you too… Michael," Fi said weakly, the words barely reaching Michael's ears. More tears fell. "I guess we finally had that talk," Fi joked, in spite of the circumstances.

Michael chuckled in spite of himself and smiled fleetingly at her. "Yeah, Fi. We finally did." He wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Don't blame yourself, Michael. It wasn't your fault. Just remember I always loved you. I want you to live your life like you always have." Fi brought her hand up and touched his damp cheek. Michael covered her hand with his own, holding on as if his own life depended on it.

It was almost over. He knew it. But he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"But promise me something…"

"Anything, Fi," Michael whispered earnestly.

"Don't let the next woman get away."

"Fi," he breathed. "I can't—" He couldn't ever love another woman. Fi was _it_ for him. She always had been. With her gone, he wouldn't be able to live on as if nothing ever happened. No woman could ever live up to Fi. His Fiona was a one of a kind. He understood him like no one could.

"Promise me, Michael."

"I… I promise," he said reluctantly.

She wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you, Michael." Michael suddenly felt her body go limp. Her hand no longer clung onto his as he held it to his cheek. As if in a dramatic motion picture, Michael let go of her hand, watching it slowly drop to the pavement.

"Fi?" Michael shook her repeatedly, becoming more distressed with each repetition of her name. "Fi! FI! FIONA!"

He grabbed her limp body into his arms and hugged her tightly, unable to come to terms with her death. "No! Please, no!" He rocked back and forth with her body in his unsteady arms, crying out her name, trying to will her back to life, as if his words could work magic. He repeated comforting and reassuring words, but it was more for him than Fi. There was no use. She was already gone.

In between the chaos, the tears, and the desperate pleas, Michael failed to hear the incoming sirens.

But it didn't matter to him. Rocking Fi in his arms, Michael cried uncontrollably. Nothing mattered any more… Fi was dead. No one could save her now.

She was already gone.

* * *

***Dodges from flying objects***

**Review please... even thought you might be angry at me o.o**


	2. I lost you

**A/N: Read, and Review...**

_

* * *

_

_She wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you, Michael." Michael suddenly felt her body go limp. Her hand no longer clung onto his as he held it to his cheek. As if in a dramatic motion picture, Michael let go of her hand, watching it slowly drop to the pavement. _

"_Fi?" Michael shook her repeatedly, becoming more distressed with each repetition of her name. "Fi! FI! FIONA!"_

_FIONA!_

Michael gasped as he bolted upright out of bed. He was breathing heavily as if he had just ran five miles. He hadn't quite realized what happened, then noticed he was drenched in a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Then it all came back to him. A sniper. Blood. Death. Fi…

He sighed in relief. _Thank god it was only a dream._ He moved his hand over his face as he closed his eyes, trying to release the tension in his furrowed brow.

"Morning, Michael."

He knew that voice anywhere. He raised part of his hand off his face to allow his eyes to look at the lean figure standing at the kitchen counter, eating a yogurt. He looked at her as she was a ghost. With a quizzical and skeptical look on his face, he replied with a chaste, "Morning."

"Seems like you had a fitful sleep. You kept tossing and turning every other minute."

"Yeah. Bad dream," Michael said as he slowly tossed the covers and rose from the bed.

"What about?" Fiona asked curiously, intrigued that the cool, calm, and collected Michael could be shaken so easily from a dream.

"I lost something important to me," Michael said, being as vague as possible while also satisfying Fi's curiosity. He had walked across the room, and now, he stood in front of her.

"Like what?" Fi scooped the last of the blueberry yogurt, and then left the container and the spoon on the counter. Fi looked up and turned toward Michael. She innocently as she waited for his answer.

Michael sighed, never taking his eyes off of her. He knew this was going to be a turning point. Life altering even. "I rather show you, Fi."

"Show me? Mich—" She was cut off by Michael's unsuspecting kiss. Michael deepened it and continued as Fi became pliant in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body closer to his, hoping that Michael would finally come to terms with his feelings. Michael withdrew slowly as he caressed her hair, her face.

When Fi opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Michael's eyes filled with tears. Several tears started to trail down his cheeks.

"Michael," Fi inquired softly, unsure of why he was crying.

"I…I lost you, Fi. I lost you." A pained expression formed on his face. "And I wasn't able to save you."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around Michael's waist and hugged his close, wanting to protect him from his emotional turmoil.

"It's okay, Michael. You'll never lose me. Even if you tried." Fi turned her head and kissed his cheek, and resumed her hold on him. "I love you, Michael. I always will," she whispered softly in his ear.

Slowly, Michael's arms came around her and enfolded her in an embrace. He tried to get a hold of himself, but ultimately failed. Wrapped in Fi's arms, he cried in the crook of her neck and whispered, "I love you, too, Fi. Always."

* * *

**Do you really think I killed Fi? lol. Nah. I don't believe I ever will. This story was bugging me all night as I read another Fanfiction story. It worked, and I really wanted to do it :) I hope it turned out well :)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
